


Matchmaker

by stillskies



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hokuto plays matchmaker between Sorata and Arashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/gifts).



> Originally posted 10-17-2008

“Now, now, Sora-chan,” Hokuto chides as she grabs the next order and makes her way to the bar. “You have to let Arashi-san know or you’ll never have a good relationship like Subaru-kun and Sei-chan!”

Sorata looks at her and blinks. “What part about their relationship is _good_?” he asks when she comes back. “Last I checked, Sakurazuka _disappeared_ , leaving Sumeragi-san alone.”

Hokuto waved her hand in front of her as if dispersing the words before they reached her. “Nonsense. Sei-chan is on a business trip. Subaru just needs to learn to deal with Sei-chan going away for a while.”

“But Sakurazuka also tried to _kill you_ , Hokuto-chan.”

“But he didn’t,” Hokuto pointed out. “Sei-chan stopped, and we had a nice long talk in which I told him his issues and how to deal with them. And now he and Subaru are one happy couple!”

Sorata didn’t say anything, just started making the next order. “But,” he finally said, “Nee-chan and I aren’t like Sumeragi-san and Sakurazuka. We’re… I don’t know… **Sane**.”

“Which is why you will pick her up at eight o’clock tonight and take her to dinner and a movie,” Hokuto informed him. “A _normal_ date for a _normal_ couple. It’s already set!”

“Eh? How?”

“I told Arashi-san you’ll come and get her, so you better not be late. She seems like the type to get very angry if you’re late,” Hokuto told him with a smile.

“You don’t know the half of it,” he muttered to himself.


End file.
